With the rapid development of the display technology, various display technologies are constantly emerging. However, the current mainstream display technology is still carried out based on the liquid crystal panel. In the liquid crystal display technology, at least two layers of polarizers are required inevitably; hence, the light transmission rate and utilization efficiency are restrained, which is not beneficial to reduce the power consumption.
In the technical field of Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS), a micro mirror array assembly is a controllable micro mechanical structure system constituted by semiconductor materials or/and other materials (such as Si, PDMS and the like) suitable for micromachining. In general cases, the micro mirror array assembly integrates electric, mechanical and optical (or thermal, piezoelectric etc.) sensors, executors and signal sampling and control IC into a chip system, for example, the digital micro mirror device (DMD) chip developed by Texas Instruments.
A plurality of micro mirrors of the micro mirror array assembly can be arranged in a two-dimensional array to form a micro mirror array, wherein the micro mirror units in the micro mirror array assembly for example can be MEMS reflective micro mirrors, the basic principle of which is to enable the movable micro mirror surfaces to be rotated or translated through electrostatic (or magnetic) effect, thereby changing the propagation direction or phase of the input light.
The digital light procession (DLP) technology needs to perform digital processing to the image signal firstly, and then project the light out. It is widely used in the field of projection display technology in combination with the application of the DMD chip. Specifically, the DLP projection technology applies the DMD chip as the main key processing components so as to carry out the digital optical processing; the principle thereof is passing the cold light emitted from a light source such as a bulb through a condensing lens, homogenizing the light through a rod, passing the processed light through a color wheel, dividing the light into three colors of RGB, then projecting the colors on the DMD chip via the lens, and finally performing reflection and imaging on the projection screen through the projection lens. Therefore, it is not disclosed in the prior art at all to form a display panel based on the micro mirror array assembly.